Immobilization of animals is necessary in order to perform a variety of operations on them. These include slaughtering, medical procedures, identification procedures and the like.
Various methods are known for achieving immobilisation. Amongst these and relevant to this invention is the application of electrical currents to nerves to interfere with their function. Such application may be via electrodes placed on the skin of the animal.